


[Podfic] No Rest for the Wicked

by ThatHydrokinetic



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHydrokinetic/pseuds/ThatHydrokinetic
Summary: PODFIC of peterpiperparker's No Rest for the Wicked.steph is a tired college student, just trying to make her way to her bachelor’s degree at least. doing this simultaneously with her nightly vigilantism is difficult and exhausting, but she makes it work dammit. she doesn’t even mind too much that her aforementioned nightly vigilantism comes with strange bat people that she isn’t fully convinced are people. but if one more tights-wearing, creepily-looming bat climbs through her window on her night off to actually complete an essay for once she’s going to make them write the six page essay for her, or so help her.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peterpiperparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpiperparker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [no rest for the wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534856) by [peterpiperparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpiperparker/pseuds/peterpiperparker). 



> happy birthday mel!! ily so much i hope you have a good one

Shout out to [GoLBPodfics (GodofLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics) for helping me with the page setup! I really appreciate it!

## Stream

  
Or you can find the stream at the archive.org site itself: <https://archive.org/details/mel-no-rest-for-the-wicked>

## MP3

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.

**Chapter** | **Link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size** | **Date**  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 | [[link to audio]](https://archive.org/download/mel-no-rest-for-the-wicked/mel_no%20rest%20for%20the%20wicked.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mel-no-rest-for-the-wicked/mel_no%20rest%20for%20the%20wicked.wma).

| 0:23:55 | 18 MB | 1/8/21


End file.
